


冬天和长绒地毯

by SatouMia



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Ethan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	冬天和长绒地毯

卢瑟看到班吉拖着两只深灰色的行李箱站在路边。  
他的好同事看起来还没睡醒。一只深蓝色的眼罩贴在班吉的额头上，圆脸特工毫无形象地打着哈欠，试图将贴了星球大战贴纸的那只行李箱的拉杆收回去。他的金发乱糟糟地翘着，伊森那条羊绒围巾正包裹着他的脖子，班吉稍稍低头，卢瑟看着他的下巴尖舒舒服服地埋进那堆柔软的织物里。  
了不起的IMF外勤技术官，卢瑟违规鸣笛向他致敬。班吉抬起脸，圆溜溜的灰蓝色眼睛从迷茫到清醒，然后抬起胳膊对着卢瑟的小卡车排出的尾气挥手告别。  
伊森隔着三个车位目睹了班吉的举动。钻进副驾驶座的班吉解开围巾，将它和厚重的外套一起丢到后座上。  
“卢瑟没去纽约，他告诉你了吗？”班吉扣好安全带后蜷了蜷身体，背对着车门，拉下额头上的眼罩。他的声音有些含混，听起来困极了。  
“你刚刚告诉我。”伊森回答班吉的问题，他趁着红灯摸摸班吉的额头，问他，“为什么不去后座上睡？”  
“这样就好。”班吉咕哝道，“到家了记得叫我。”

班吉扯掉眼罩，伸了个懒腰。窗外的太阳已经开始西斜，居家服的扣子在睡梦中被他蹭开一颗，柔软的薄毯卷成团堆在床的里侧。屋内暖气很热，班吉光着脚踩上地板，拉开卧室门。  
“伊森？”他小声呼唤。  
“你醒了。睡得还好吗？”  
班吉“唔”了一声，点点头。穿着同款式睡衣的伊森端着茶壶，自厨房里走出来。班吉嗅到红茶的香气，他返回床边，穿好拖鞋，从橱柜中翻找出许久未使用的茶杯。客厅的茶几边铺着厚厚的灰色长绒地毯，伊森坐在上面，他仰起头看着班吉跳上地毯，放下茶杯就立刻去抓遥控器。  
“普罗米修斯！”班吉大喊。他跑到蓝光播放机旁，又跑回来。地毯的绒毛蹭过他的脚心，他坐下来，靠着伊森的肩膀。闭合的窗帘遮住窗外的风景，客厅变得漆黑，更适合观影。  
伊森对这部科幻电影的兴趣不大，但他很享受这种平静的、普通的恋人时光。班吉像搂着抱枕似的环住他的胳膊，他们伸长腿，光裸的脚趾靠在一起。伊森转过头，在班吉的发顶上亲了亲。

晚餐是炖菜和面包，还有一点佐餐酒。伊森和班吉泡在浴缸中，毫无阻碍地抚摸、亲吻彼此。历时一个多月，再次拯救世界后，他们疲乏困倦，又充满渴望。伊森揉捏着班吉的臀瓣，打开那个狭小的入口。他送入一根手指，班吉发出小声的呜咽，像只可怜的幼猫。  
他们之间并没有太多激烈的性，即便在酒精、热水和长久禁欲的撩拨下，也依然甜蜜而温柔。班吉的胸口和脊柱上留有伊森的吻痕，快感使得他无意识地在伊森后背上抓挠，手指甲徒劳地滑过沾了水珠滑溜溜的皮肤。伊森加粗的呼吸声于耳畔徘徊，烫得班吉耳朵发红，又舍不得躲避。  
他想要更多，伊森也想要更多。水溢出浴缸，漫湿地板，两双拖鞋都遭了殃。伊森在性爱结束后打开排气扇，班吉裹着浴袍，赤着脚走出浴室。他四肢酸软，差点滑了一跤，伊森及时拦腰抱住他，将他安全送到客厅的长绒地毯上。等浴缸和浴室地面上的水被清理干净，伊森探出头，发现班吉裹着小毯子，枕着他那个黄色的毛绒抱枕，已经睡着了。  
伊森取来干燥的新拖鞋，他走到窗边，闻到雪花的味道。窗户上结了一层白色的雾，冷空气浸得窗框和玻璃都冰冰凉凉。  
原本栖身窗台的小绿萝被伊森挪到客厅的空处，防止它冻死在初冬。班吉在地毯上翻了个身，习惯性地伸手在身侧摸了摸。  
“伊森……？”迷迷糊糊的声音响起。伊森关掉家庭影院的电源，走到他身边蹲下。  
伊森俯下身，班吉主动抱住他。技术官的脸颊红扑扑的，蹭在伊森只穿了短袖的手臂上。这一刻，伊森确信自己可以暂时摒弃那些机敏的感官，他只感受到无尽的柔软——班吉的身体很软，他们脚下的毛绒地毯也很软。  
这一切，就是他曾经期待过的那种生活。

END


End file.
